Pretty Pink Shirt and an Angel's Smile
by LittleAshleyTwoShoes
Summary: An un-expected story about Police Officer Doris Thatcher revealing her secret love for Tim Messenger...  And the result of what happens when his fate crosses her's.  POV of Doris, a lot of Doris ThatcherxTim Messenger and Doris Nick Angel friendship.


(( I do not own any of the characters from Hot Fuzz.

Includes Doris TatcherxTim Messenger love

Story is in POV of Doris ))

It was the day of the _Save the Church Roof _benefit - a bright blue but cloudy skied day. No one who showed up believed it could rain…. No one believed one slight thing could snap and take a wrong turn. That's how Sandford always was. Always would have been. Everyone was too happy.

Everyone in Sandford was off from work to enjoy the sunny day and raise money for the church's roof.

Of course, I was all aglow. The men at work always say I am always smirking - and that worried them. Always thinking I was thinking something bad or plotting something against them to prank them after they'd pull something on me. But the one man who I was ever _slightly _seriously interested in asked me to go with him. Timothy Messenger. He invited me to go the night before, holding his warm hand against mine. He asked me to wear my "pretty pink shirt"…. he told me it flattered me.

So I wore it - my hair in a loose pony-tail with two pink flowers in my hair. Around my neck was the necklace he gave me. A pretty silver-chain with a small heart charm that dangled below.

Tim was busy. I wasn't sure why I didn't think he would be… he always was. A few minutes after we walked in and began to settle in, he told me there was a slight change in plans. He had to take to work at the fair, urgent business. Promised me he'd take me out to eat after.

I knew Tim was always trying to stick his nose in other people's business - especially when they were busy. But it seemed to bother me this time.

"Fine by me." I replied bluntly, taking a sip of beer… masking my disappointment.

"I'll be back then." He began to walk away, adjusting his bag strapped to his shoulder.

But he stopped mid-way and turned back to look at me.

He stared at me and smiled sweetly, eyes gentle underneath his gleaming glasses.

"Keep that smile for me when I'm gone, angel."

He lifted my chin and kissed my lips gingerly. A few seconds later, he was already gone. Little did I know that it would be the last time he would ever be beside me again.

Something that would haunt me years later….

A tad bit drunk now, I sided by a few men pals - cracking corny jokes like pointing to a roasted pig and saying; "That's me after a few pints."… followed by my usual laugh.

The officers were busy and so where most of the other villagers. But I kept to myself and a few others I barely knew. Why bother anyone I would ever even think of consider a "friend" if they won't bother some time with me? I'll admit, I was quite bitter at Tim for ditching me.

So I drank some more and had a good laugh.

My buzz of energy shifted to an un-settled feeling, each cry of "splat the rat" by Skinner giving me worse and worse of a head-ache. Much else is now a blur. I remember seeing Dr. Hatchet being carried away (ironically) in a stretcher after a miss-fire done by Inspector Danny Butterman.

Then I barely remember seeing a rushing Tim share something to Nick and hurry away to the church side.

The last time I'd see his face…. Literally.

My head-ache grew to nausea as the raffle began, hosted by Nicholas Angel himself.

The raffle bin spun round and round and so did my brewing drunken thoughts.

_How DARE Tim ask me out and then scurry away to weasel the towns people?_

_Was I not GOOD enough? The nerve of him!_

Time ticked away and I began to notice that I was chewing n the chain of my necklace anxiously.

My hands were clammy as I held my drink, glancing around in silence in the crowd.

Sergeant Angel was handed on of the names of the winners of the raffle, taking a moment to open the paper…

"This first name is…" He glanced down at the paper and grimaced in disgust, "…Simon Skinner."

The crowd applauded their approval, and I absent mindedly joined in, nearly spilling my beer.

But Skinner was a no-show.

"He's in the loo!" A lady in the crowd called out.

"Too much of Joyce's lemonade, perhaps." Reverend Shooter cracked and they all laughed.

I nearly laughed myself, but suddenly felt if I opened my mouth I'd be sick. So I didn't.

The raffle bin turned once more and my feet grew restless. I wanted to leave and be sick some place else.

But my legs were as stiff as stone.

I took small sips occasionally, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"And, uh, The next name is…" Sergeant read the second name into the microphone, "… Tim Messenger." The crowd followed in another round of applause.

Someone beside me - I can't remember who now - nudged me and gave me a concerned look, "Are you okay, Doris?" They asked.

I merely nodded with a weak grin.

Tim did not show his face and my stomach felt heavy as lead.

Reverend Shooter took the microphone once more and said, "Tim, your number's up!"

The crowd roared with laughter.

_Why? It's not one bit funny to me._

But then I shortly realized I was laughing along with them, and I had not clue why.

The clock on the church struck 3 and Shaun rushed off the stage and staggered his way into the crowd,

Pushing away and running to the church yard.

A few moments passed and we heard him cry out and a soft thud. We knew something was wrong.

I followed Danny and his father to run over to where Nick was.

What I saw after still plagues my dreams forever.

Fresh blood painted on the church walls,

Blood drops clinging to the grass like morning dew.

_And a man's body sprawled on the ground… head replaced by a piece of debris from the church's roof._

…Tim…

My Tim! That was him on the ground, head clean gone!

"Stand back, there's been a terrible accident!" Frank Butterman told the approaching crowd.

_No!_

It could not be! He could not be dead! He was just beside me what feels like seconds ago, holding my hand and kissing my lips…

But there was no way of dancing around the truth. He was gone forever.

_And I love him… So much…._

_I completely ignored the awe-stricken crowd behind me, my drip already dropped to the ground._

_My heart broke into a million pieces, but I hid it._

_I was used to faking emotions._

_In a field of work where you're the only man, you get used to it…_

_You never wanted to show them you were as weak as they though._


End file.
